moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Post-Cataclysm War for Ashenvale
moving in to reinforce Maestra's Post.]] The Post-Cataclysm War for Ashenvale was a struggle for dominance over Ashenvale fought between the Grand Alliance and New Horde in November of 31 L.C.. The orcish naval base of Zoram'gar was razed to the ground and the Alliance secured a resounding victory in western Ashenvale. Participating Guilds Grand Alliance *The Moonblade *Legion of the Hippogryph *The First Regiment *The Stormwind Guard *Kul Tiras Marine Corps *COGS *League of Lordaeron New Horde *The Kor'kron Legion *The Warsong Outriders *The Shadowdrum Tribe *Crashburn Inc *The Shattered Totem The Alliance Assembles On Monday, November 7th, of the 31st year of the Lotharian Calendar, the leaders of the Eastern Kingdoms Alliance Coalition assembled to discuss the ongoing Horde offensive in Ashenvale. After much deliberation, the nations of Stormwind, Lordaeron, Ironforge, Kul Tiras, and Gnomeregan pledged aid to the effort to reinforce the Kaldorei front. Kul Tiras and Stormwind provided a joint fleet of transport vessels and battleships. Gnomeregan provided air support through their bomb-equipped flying machines. All provided ample support in troops. The Alliance set sail on two dozen transport vessels, with the Kul Tiran battleship fleet sailing ahead. There was much merriment aboard the transport fleet as allies of old met and prepared themselves for the battle to come. 's ships were set ablaze by the Kul Tiras Navy.]] Siege of Zoram'gar The first objective of the Alliance offensive was the fortified orcish harbor of Zoram'gar on the western coast of Ashenvale. After making landfall in Darkshore on November 9th, the Alliance ground forces marched south into Ashenvale. The Kul Tiran fleet and Gnomish aviators laid siege to Zoram'gar's harbor, destroying several of the Horde's ships moored there and inflicting damage upon the docks. The ground forces of the Alliance charged upon the gates of Zoram'gar as the navy were making their assault, meeting heavy resistance from the garrisoned Horde troops comprised of orcs, goblins, trolls, and tauren. In the end, the Alliance found victory in their assault on Zoram'gar. The Horde forces retreated into Ashenvale. The gathered Alliance forces celebrated their victory and established their camp along the ruins of Zoram'gar, tending to those wounded in the siege. With the western coast of Ashenvale secure, the Alliance forces were able to resupply their troops by sea. Wounds were tended to and the base camp was patrolled and fortified. rallying before the battle.]] Battle for Ashenvale Marching east, the Alliance forces, comprised of soldiers from Stormwind, Lordaeron, Kul Tiras, and the Kaldorei, came across Maestra's Post under attack by Horde forces. Caught off-guard by the Alliance reinforcements, the Horde siege engines were destroyed and Maestra's Post was saved. The Alliance set up their forward lines alongside the elves during a break in the Horde offensive. Just as the Alliance set up their banners, the Horde came in to view, prepared to attack! Bloody was the battlefield that ensued, the Alliance and Horde evenly matched. The Alliance gained the upper hand and drove the Horde back into Silverwind Refuge. The Horde gave the command to retreat, their offensive broken against the combined forces of the Kaldorei and the Eastern Kingdoms Alliance. After the battle, the Alliance forces earned their keep of rest as they made their journey back to their homeland, the Kaldorei who fought alongside them grateful for the reinforcements in their time of need. The Kaldorei set out to mend the devastation wrought upon Ashenvale by the Horde and mourn those who were lost in the battle. Gallery ashv1.png|Grand Alliance leaders gathering in Ironforge to discuss the plight of Ashenvale. ashv2.png|Alliance troops aboard the transport fleet. ashv3.png|The voyage to Kalimdor. ashv4.png|The Alliance's march into Ashenvale. ashv5.png|The New Horde's ships were set ablaze by the Kul Tiras Navy. ashv6.png|Laying siege to the Zoram'gar's walls. ashv7.png|The Alliance victorious on the western coast of Ashenvale. ashv9a.png|Alliance soldiers preparing to aid Maestra's Post. ashv9b.png|Destroying the Horde's Siege Engines. ashv9c.png|Alliance forces victorious at Maestra's Post. ashv9d.png|Preparing for battle in the forests of Ashenvale. ashv9e.png|Grand Alliance and New Horde face off. ashv9f.png|The New Horde standing their ground. ashv9g.png|Battle for Ashenvale ashv9h.png|Battle for Ashenvale ashv9i.png|The Alliance Victorious! References Adapted from Maxen's post on the Moon Guard Forums! Category:Campaigns Category:Events Category:RP-PvP Category:The First Regiment Category:The Stormwind Guard Category:COGS Category:Legion of the Hippogryph Category:The Moonblade Category:The Warsong Outriders Category:The Kor'kron Legion Category:The Shadowdrum Tribe Category:Crashburn Inc Category:The Shattered Totem Category:Kul Tiras Marine Corps Category:The League of Lordaeron